WCSR EQUIS
by Jaycren
Summary: We're playing the best mix of the Heartsongs from across the dimensions. Shippers take care, for your OTP'S are here! We're all about love and tolerance at WCSR and for us all OTP'S are in fact the one true pairing. So keep a water bucket handy and put those flame wars out! YEAH! DJ Nylarhotep says it all about the LOVE! Now on with the music.
1. First Broadcast

Hello out there in the countless versions of Equestria! This is DJ Nylarhotep coming to you live from the center of All things. We've got an awesome show for you tonight, the first Heartsong is sung by two fan favorites. She's one of the heroes that fixed the changeling's patterns and the first friend of Starlight Glimmer. He's the most powerful of the soldier class and the last known changeling to convert other then Chrysalis. He was even the ex-queen's right hand bug! But he did convert and she was a big reason for that. They both have ego's the size of Celestia's ass, I give you Pharynx and Trixie, singing Bad Marefriend.

[Trixie's Voice echoes out over the airwaves, singing her Heartsong to the Tune of Bad Girlfriend by Theory of A Deadman.]

My Pharynx Is A Trouble Magnet

My Pharynx Goes Right At It

I'm Hot, Don't Stop

Up On Stage, Call The Shots

Trick Them All, Run Like Hell

He Gets Me Hot, Dream Of Him

I'm A Dirty Mare

Flirt Around

Swing With Mare's From Out Of Town

Grab My Ass, Act So Tough

Mess With Me, He'll Fuck You Up

No One Ever Know's It's All About The Show

But He's All Mine Later Tonight

I like To Play Them All

I Play Like I'm In Heat

He Likes To Pull My Mane

While I make Him Grind His Teeth

He Likes To Strip Me Down

I'm His Until The End

No Doubt About It

I'm His Bad, Bad Mare Friend

[Pharynx's rough voice echoes over the airwaves, responding to His Trixie's call]

Show's on

Dragged Along

Love This Mare

Strung Along

Come Together, Leave Alone

They Don't Really Know

That She's Mine After The Show

And We're Meeting Back Stage Tonight

I Say Their Never Gonna Know

Where She Goes After The Show

But I'm Gonna Have Her Later Tonight

[Trixie's voice continues her Pharynx's thoughts as she growls her words]

I'm Gonna Pull Him Down

Make Him Think That I'm In Heat

He's Gonna Pull My Hair

While He's Buried Deep In Me

I'm Gonna Strip It Off

I'm His Until The End

I Know What I Am

There's No Doubt, I'm His Bad, Bad Marefriend

[Pharynx's deep growl challenges the world]

Didn't Take Us Long to Hook Up Right

Doesn't Make Us Wrong

Doesn't Make You Right

[Trixie Calls forth her desire]

My Pharynx Is A Chick Magnet

My Pharynx Gotta Have Him

[Pharynx snarls his admiration]

She's A Hair Trigger

Full Figured

Built For Trouble

Heavy Drinker

[Trixie announces her exit]

Shows All Over

Came And Went

Run Along

Skip The Rent

[The two sing as one, declaring their feelings]

We Look Around And All We See

Is Way To Good And Sappy

We're So Bad

We're Fixed You See

Our Future It's Gonna Be

[Pharynx Shouts his intent]

I'm Gonna Tap That Ass

Gonna Make Her Moan For Me

I'm Gonna Pull Her Hair

While She's Lying Under Me

I'm Gonna Strip Her Down

She's Mine Until The End

I Know What She Is

No Doubt About It

She's My Bad, Bad Marefriend

She's My Bad, Bad Marefriend

She's My Bad, Bad Marefriend

Again That was Bad Marefriend sung by Trixie and Pharynx! This Next Song comes to us from over in Terra. She's the defeated leader of the Sirens, a Time lost, orange haired refuge from Equestria. Hoping to be no longer ignored and maybe find her way home. He's a massage therapist that packs a lot of muscle, but has a soft touch and just wants someone of his own. Here is Adagio Dazzle and Bulk Biceps singing their Heart's version of Queen's Can Anybody Find Me Somebody to Love.

[Adagio's strong voice echoes over the airwaves]

Why Can't I find Anybody, Everyone Else Has Somebody To Love

Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh

Each Morning I'm Alone I Cry a Little

Can't Barely Stand To Breath

Take A Look at Myself

Take A Look at My Reflection

And Sigh At What I See

Look What Starswirl Did To Me

Yeah Yeah

I Spent All Those Years Dreaming Of Home

But There's Just No Way That Can Be

Oh Anybody

Oh, Anybody

Why Can't Anybody be my Somebody To Love?

[A Melodic Voice from Heaven drifts from the speakers of the radio, as Bulk Bicep begins his song]

Yeah

I Push Hard, So Very Hard

Everyday Of My Life

I Pushed Till I Became Strong

At The End Of My Day

I Go Home Just To Be Alone

I Go To Bed And I Bundle Tight

To Hide These Tears That Run Down My Eyes

Anybody, Oh Anybody, Can Anybody Be My Somebody To Love

[Adagio's sultry voice intertwines with Bulks Operatic power as they both continue their lament]

I Worked Hard, Everyday

I Pushed And I Dreamed And I Tried

But All The Others Put Me Down

They Say That It's Crazy

They Say I Got Only One Thing In My Brain

I've no Strength Left

Their Is no one here to Relieve

Yeah Yeah

Yeah Yeah

[The Guitar solo echoes over the night, calling to the two singers, singers that here not the other's call]

[Again the two call their grief to the uncaring world]

Ooh, Why Can't Somebody

Ooh' Somebody

Anybody Be My Somebody To Love

Why Can't Anybody Be My Somebody To Love

[Adagio's voice falters, her pain on clear display as her voice cracks]

Got No Dreams

Got No Power

They Took All I Had From Me

They Took Something Deep Within Me

Not Ok, Not Alright

Isn't Alright, Not Alright

I Can't Rise From This Defeat

I Keep Screaming Out

I Want Out Of This Hell

But I Know I'll Never Be Free, Ooooh

[Bulk Calls his want out, the beat of his heart that timing of his Chorus]

Can I Have Somebody To Love

Can I Have Somebody To Love

Can I Have Somebody To Love

Can I Have SomeBody To Love

Can I Have Somebody To Love

Can I Have Somebody To Love

Can I Have Somebody To Love

Can I Have Somebody To Love

[Adagio Echoes his want, his call as her own desire bursts forth]

Can I Have Somebody To Love

Somebody, Anybody

Somebody, Anybody

Anybody, Can I Have Somebody To Love

Why Will No One Be My Somebody To Love?

[The two once more join in their mutual demand of the heveans]

Why Can't Anybody, Be My Somebody To Love?

[Their Question unanswered, their Heartsong drifts off into silence, quietly unanswered into the void]

Sadly, some go their entire existences looking for their Somebody To Love. I should now, I have yet to find mine. To all you fellow seekers of the lonely hearts club band, this is Dj Nylarhotep signing off.


	2. Second Broadcast

Hello again, and welcome to another episode of WCSR Equestria. I'm your host DJ Nyarlathotep and tonight we're gonna try something a little different. Tonight I'm sending a question out to the callers out in the greater multiverse. A question that many have wondered, but few have had the courage to answer. It is simply, of the Dazzlings, Adagio, Aria, and Sonata, who would you Fuck, Befriend, and Kill. First caller you are on the air.

Greetings DJ Nylarhotep, My name is Scar and when the Dazzlings graced my educational institution with their presence I had the joy of dating Adagio, so I'm well equipped to answer this question. First, I would Fuck Sonata, any girl that fakes innocent stupidity that well has to have kinks that would satisfy even a lion hearted gentleman like myself, Aria I would befriend because she's well equipped to be the brawn to my brain. As for Adagio, I would kill her, then burn her corpse to make sure she was dead. She's the only person I ever met that could scheme on my level. I can't have that kind of threat to my plans. Besides, when we parted ways she made it clear the portions of my anatomy that she wanted removed and stuffed so that she could cuddle them like a Teddy Bear in her sleep and be assured of my death.

Alright, next caller, Your on the air with DJ Nyarlathotep. What is your answer Fuck, Befriend or Kill.

Hello my name is Suns... I mean Eclipse Glow. I'll have to disagree with your last caller. I would Fuck Adagio, that girl can go forever... or so I believe. I would befriend Aria because having a friend that will crack heads and will wait till I ask them to is... I mean... could be wonderfully useful. Sonata I would kill, for two reasons. One, you should never fuck crazy, and two, I don't believe that innocent act for a second, she'll slit your throat when your not looking. The only option is to slit hers first. I warned them, but they wouldn't believe me! The wouldn't BELIVE...

Thank you Eclipse Glow, and now on to our Third and Final Caller of the night. Caller you are on the Air with WCRS Radio Equestria. Tell us your answer. Fuck, Kill, or Befriend.

Hey Uncle Nylar!

Why if it isn't my favorite niece Pinkamena Diane Pie. How's it rocking Pinkamena?

Why, I wanted to answer the question! I'm gonna fuck Nata, there aren't many that can keep up with me after all, and Scar was right, she IS amazingly Kinky! Then I would befriend Adagio because Sunset doesn't like to share, even though she has Sci-Twi, Starlight, Princess Twilight, Human Trixie, Wallflower, and Human Rarity all for her own, the greedy girl. Which of course means I'll totally kill Aria. No ones mean to my Nata! Besides, Imagine what kind of Cupcakes she'd Make!

Alright there you have the answers from across the Multiverse. And Remember if you have ideas, requests, or wish to answer Fuck/Befriend/Kill yourself post those comments. Acknowledgement for all Ideas/requests used will be posted in the author's notes alone with a link to your page here at . Here at WCSR Radio Equestria, we value all input from even our detractors, for we are forged by the fires of their hatred!

Looks like we have just enough time to play one heartsong. These two met on the field of battle and afterwards became one with each other. Literally as she ate his spark! He must have seen something inside her because he remains within the confines of her mind! She being the pegasus that performed the legendary Sonic Rainboom, and He being the Cowardly former second in command of the decepticons as well as their best flyer. This is Rainbow Dash and Starscream singing This Little Girl!

[Rainbow Dash Sings within her mind}

You've Got Your Schemes, But Now Their Broken

This timidity, I know you've woken

Cause you sulk yet you don't want to go

And if I told you to go would you really go?

[Starscream answers]

I stay in your mind, cause Luna's stalking

Won't leave me alone

Unless your sleepin.

Cause they want me out no doubt

Demanding I go

But if I left then were'd I go

can't live on my own

[Rainbow Dash]

I'm right up to the edge

GO!

I'll Jump right off of it

Don't you Know

Don't You Know

[Starscream to himself]

This Pony is wanting to take things further, I can't hurt her

I need to watch she might confine me further

She's the only one, preventing me from being gone

This Little Pony is capable and loyal

Can't Hurt Her

[Rainbow Dash Seeks Him Out]

My Soul was clean, now I'm a Killer

No longer clean

How can I tell them

Cause I let down all, I should have known Better

When I swallowed you whole, and now I'm never alone

[Starscream hides deeper in her mind]

I need to get a hold of myself

NO!

I'l lose myself in here

Inside she glows

inside she glows

[Rainbow digs even further for him]

I'll follow you even further

push you even harder

I need you to hold me and go further

You're not the only one the has always won

I want you to mount me hard

As your reward

[Starscream calls to her]

Don't you know that you shouldn't offer me something like that

Your heat maddened mind has me not able to fight back

You really should say you want me to do all that

cause your friends will make sure I never come back

[Rainbow answers]

I knew you wanted to go further

So don't worry my freinds won't hurt ya

Cause I'll rut you better

[They both sing as one in the depths of Rainbows mind]

We're both willing to go further

we'll fall harder

Watch us push things past the border

The Border

We're only looking for a little fun, then we're done

We don't want to go further


	3. Third Broadcast: First Time Caller

Hello all you lovebirds out there in Equestria, this is DJ Nyarlathotep calling out again to those romantics. Tonight we have something special. An anonymous member of the Lonely Hearts Club named Ninjarider1 writes in from .

They Ask. "Can you do Twilight Sparkle Flash Sentry sings "Start of Something New" from High School Musical? This is just my opinion."

Indeed we can Ninjarider1, this one goes out to you.

[Flash Sentry Calls Out To The One That Captured His Heart, his strong Tenor, hesitantly calling across the divide]

Living in this World  
I never Understood that anything can happen  
When you let your heart take a chance/span/p

[Princess Twilight Sparkle answers from across the divide.]

I Never Thought  
That Love Was Meant For Me  
I Kept My Heart Closed  
To All The Possibilities

[Together They Are Drawn Into Their Mutual Heartsong, somehow their melody blending into one.]

We Know That Has Changed  
The Past Has Fallen Away  
And Shining Our Light  
I Stare Back At You

[Flash Takes Up His Call Once More, Ringing Load and True Out To His Love]

This Feels So Right  
Calling Out To You  
Seeing Into Your Eyes  
Feeling You Touch My Heart

[Twilight's Echo Comes, Tantalizingly Close]

Touch My Heart

[Again The Heartsong Blends And Both Singers Callout As One, echoing over the Airwaves]

Staring Back At You  
Now Who'd Ever Known That  
We'd Seek Each Other Tonight  
Our Worlds No Longer So Far Apart

[Flash And Twilight Echo Each Other, Their Hope And Affection Fueling Their Strengthening Bond.]

No Longer Apart  
No Longer Apart

[Together Flash's And Twilight's Rise To A Crescendo, As Their Heartsong Joins Their Souls And As One Voice They Call To The Other]

No Longer Apart  
With You As My Guide  
I Know That It's Never Going Away  
We Know It's For Real  
This Is Me  
Staring Back At You  
This Feels So Right  
Staring In Your Eyes  
This Feeling In Our Heart  
This Is The Start Of Something True

[Flash Shouts His Ecstacy, The Connection To Twilight Pouring Out Into His Song]

I Never Thought This Would Be How It Would Be  
Her Falling For Me

[Twilight Answers, Her Song Harmonizing Once Again With His]

I Don't Know How I Didn't See This Before  
How You Call To Me

[Harmonizing, The Two Soulmates Resonate With Each Other, Shouting Their Shared Heartsong Across The Distance Between Them]

This Start Of Something So True  
It Feels So Right  
To Call To You  
And Know I Can See In Your Eyes/  
This Thing Deep In Our Hearts  
It's The Start Of Something True  
Starting Here Tonight Together With You  
And Staring Through Your Eyes  
We See In Our Hearts  
The Start Of Something True

[Their Echoes Fading Into The Night, The Two Lovers, Only Separated By A Universe, Know That Their Connection Will Go On As Their Heartsong Fades Out Across The Airwaves. Only A Momentary Silence But Never To Be Silenced Forever]

That was Ninjarider1's request, Princess Twilight Sparkle And Flash Sentry singing their version of The Start Of Something New from High School Musical. I hope this finds you with your own Special Someone Ninjarider1 and now On with The Show.

This Next Hit Comes to us from a one time caller that has fallen on hard times. Seems Scar's coup against his brother Mufasa succeeded, only for Scar to be then cast out by his Nephew, Mufasa's Son, Simba. After being beaten savagely by his minions for selling them out in a bid for his life, Scar crawls out to die. But he remembers a time when he and an orange haired Siren were happy. When he could have been content, before the call of power and revenge lured him away. But with his dying breath he calls to her and those happy Memories. This is the mortally wounded Scar singing his version of Demi Lovato's Tell Me You Love Me

[Slumped On The Ground In A Back Alley Scar Sits With His Back Against The Wall, As His Life Flashes Before His Eyes, He Thinks Of His One True Regret]

Oh Well, That's How It Goes I Guess  
Mortally Wounded And Bleeding Because Of My Own Arrogance  
I'm Not Sorry, Never Sorry  
I Have Just One Regret, I Shouldn't Have Left  
Where I Can't Claim Innocence  
For That I am Sorry  
I Should Have Known, I'd Fail Without You, Oh Dagi  
I Wish I Had Stayed True To My Dagi, I'm Sorry  
But I'm So Bad  
So Sad

[To His Surprise An Orange Haired Woman, Older Than When He Last Saw Her, Emerges Into The Alley Were He had Slunk Off To Die. Taking Up Her Own Song, She Smiles Down On Him]

Don't Tell Me Your Sorry  
I Needed You To See Me Through  
To Keep Me True  
Don't Tell Me You Loved Me  
When I Needed You  
You Were Never True  
You Were Never True

[Scar Coughs And Blood Sprays From His Mouth, But Despite His Punctured Lung He Answers Her. Raising His Hand He Flips Her The Bird, His Snarky Deep Voice Echoing Out Across The Filthy Alleyway.]

Oh, You Can Stow It With The Heart Break  
Oh No, You Aren't Anybody To Talk About Betrayal  
The Way You Stabbed Me In The Back Without Fail  
But, I'm Glad That You Came Today  
To See Me Die And Make Sure I Stay That Way  
I'm Happy, You Found Me  
You'll Tear My Heart From My Chest  
Make Good Of All Those Threats You Said  
I'm Glad, That You Will Kill Me  
This Was Always Going To Be True  
You Will See This Through  
Your Just As Bad, Just As Bad, Dagi  
I Really Did Love You  
To Ourselves We Had To Stay True  
It's Who We Are And That's True  
You Are My Grimm Angel  
Come To End My Suffering

[Adagio Sighs, Stepping Forward She Begins A Different Song, One That She Has Never Sang Before. Indeed Before The Battle Of The Bands It Would Have Been Impossible For Her To Sing]

This Will Heal Our Heart Break  
I Bind You To My Life  
I Bind You To My Life  
This Will Save Your Life  
As Long As I Am Alive, You Will Be Too  
Everything We Can Be  
Is Ahead For Us  
We Can Be Alright  
Alright Yeah  
We Will Always Have Our Ups And Downs  
Baby We Can Stare Them Down  
I Promise, Just Don't Leave Me  
Alright, Alright

[Scar Gasps As His Wounds Heal And He Feels The Savage Warmth Of His Siren's Heart. That Warmth Met By His Own Cold Love For Her. The Two Forces Mingle and Seal The Bond. Scar Rises, No Longer Caring Of Kings Or Vengeance, Just Of His One. His Only True Equal.]

Oh, You Really Do Love Me  
I Always Needed Someone  
On Days Like This To Just Be True  
I am So Glad That It's You  
I Know Now That You Love Me  
I am Glad That Someone Is True  
I So Needed It To Be You  
I Can Hear Your Heartbeat  
Oooohhhh, Ohh  
We are The Same Life  
Bound To The Same Life  
Everything inside of Me  
Tells Me This Is Real  
We Can Be Alright, Alright, Yeah

[Letting Her Lead Him Away, The Two Students Of Machiavellian Intrigue Saunter Off Into The Night. The King Has Found His Queen. Together They Will Make Their Own Kingdom, No Longer Concerned With Stealing It From Others.]

Well, It seems that indeed there is someone out there for everyone. Even a villainous heart can call to another. May they find their happiness, and may their enemies fall before them. This is DJ Nyarlathotep Signing off.


	4. Fourth Broadcast: Repeat Caller

This is Dj Nyarlathotep coming at you with a beginning of the year request from one of our loyal listeners, Ninjarider1.

He asks, "Can you do 'If ever your here my heart again' but his time its Applejack and Spike Gonna Sing. However, can you please use the original lyrics of that song? If your don't know, go and search Youtube."

Well, Ninjarider1, here at WCSR Equestria we aim to please, however as this station exists as a multidimensionally syndicated program, we have to adhere to the strictest of copyright laws. So sadly, we are restricted to playing only versions of the songs requested. However, the rest of it we can most assuredly do. Also we do indeed use youtube as a reference so that we know what Heartsongs to tune our antenna towards, in order to give you the best version we can find.

Or we could if we could find the song. However, this is in no way a dismissal and if you can pass more information on to us we would be happy to do so. We here at the station could not contact you another way as the account you used to contact us does not give us this capability.

So, instead we are gonna move to another request, this one from NotJohnHarker, who passed us the information through her boyfriend, Minaren. Who happens to be our producer and head distributor.

She asked if we could do Fenrir and Zecora, from his stories Sometimes Monsters Need Love Too and Monster's Debt Paid. At first we were hesitant as the no OC rule was pretty clear, but then another point was brought up. Fenrir is not an OC. He is a reimagining of a mythological character. One that is paired with Zecora, who is a canon character. So he passes. Which means that for all my listeners out there among the multiverse, your OTPs just got a little more diverse.

Now without further ado I give you Fenrir and Zecora, Singing their version of Hello by Adele.

[Fenrir runs from her hut, tears in his eyes and blood on his hands. He runs and the Everfree enfolds him. His Heartsong Of Regret Torn From His Throat]

Hold On To Me

I Was Hoping You

Could Pull All These Tears From Me

I That That This Is What I Need

The Wounds I Have

I Need You

To Help Them Stay Clean

Please Hold Onto Me

All These Nightmares Remind Me

Who I Allowed Myself To Be

When I Let Fear And Anger

Make Me Forget The Good Inside Of Me

I See Them Coming Between Us

And I am Running Out Of Places To Hide

[Zecora exits her front door, a cloth held against her neck, but the forest hides its lord. Standing within the dark circle of her yard she calls out, knowing somehow that he would not have gone far. That he can still hear her.]

Fenrir Come To My Side

With Me You Don't Have To Hide

No Need To Apologize

For What You Were Forced To Become

So Come Back To Bed And Back To My Arms

You Don't Need To Stay Outside

Alone With These Tears You've Cried

No Need For Sorry

For What's Tearing You Apart

It Won't Matter Here

You've Got A New Start

Come Home

[Fenrir hears his mates call, but he does not return. Instead he runs deeper into the Everfree. He runs because if he stops then he will go back. He needs to stay away from her, lest his nightmares hurt her once more.]

Alone Inside Of Me

It Builds Until It Explodes Out Of Me

I'm A Horror

I Can't Hurt You As Well

My Claws Lashed Out And Drew Blood

I Know The Smell

I Can't Keep This Poison

From Hurting Those At My Side

[Somehow the forest carries the echoes of it's King the many leagues back to Zecora, the pain clear to the Zebra Mare. Taking a breath she curses, then sends her reply, knowing that the forest, though it will send her call to him, will in no way allow her to go to him.]

I Told You, You Don't Have To Hide

I Will Stand Right By Your Side

To Help You See

That All That Was Done

Was Not Your Fault

And No Need To Be Alone Anymore

Come Back, No Need To Hide

This I Will Not Abide

To Know You Suffer

Alone In The Dark

I Don't Care What Tears As Your Heart

Come Home

Come Home

Come Home

Come Home

[Fenrir perked his ears, his mate's reply echoing within his head. Turning away from his mate he continued heading deep into the Everfree. Spotting an isolated cove of trees he headed inside. Waving his clawed hands backwards he closed himself inside, the forest obeying his commandments. Singing his pain out into the air, he knew the forest would send it back to her. But he would not return this night. He would not again risk her health just so he could have the comfort of another sleep next to him.]

I Can't Go To Her Side

My Claws Must Not Pierce Her Hide

I Chose The Path

That Led To The Things I Have Done

I Will Not Let Any Harm Come To My One

Howl From Inside

It Echoes Out To Your Side

I Am Sorry For Breaking Your Heart

But I Can't Stand You Getting Torn Apart

By My Claws

[Zecora listens to the echoes of her Fenrir dying across the grove where her home nestled. Snarling out into the darkness, she stated, "Of Me Rid, it is not that easy. Fenrir, my love you can not stay hid. When this tantrum is done, come back to your one." Snorting her indignation at the forest, she returned to her house. Her last words echoed into the darkness as she shut her door, "That Wolf Thinks I am A Wilting Flower, He Has Not Yet Beheld This Zebra's Power."]

This Is Nyarlathotep signing off. Remember, if you out there want to here your favorite MLP:FIM One True Pairing sing their song out into the void comment or contact Minaren for here on Fimfiction. We have also recently diversified out into where we are produced and distributed by Jaycren. We are also working on being syndicated on AO3 as well, also distributed and produced by Jaycren. It is all thanks to listeners like you. If you have any other comments or suggestions please add them, we here at WCSR EQUIS adore all comments and Minaren will reply to as many as he can. So to all those out there in the Lonely Hearts Club Band I Bid You A Good Night.


End file.
